rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
The Elves are residence at the North Pole. While the Yetis make the toys, the elves "test" them. Appearance The Elves are small little creatures dressed in a red hat with a point (which has a small jingle bell at the top), covering their body all the way to the beginning of their legs. This outfit tend to come in different shades of red, accompanied by a belt that comes in different designs. There is an open hole for the face, and there are holes for the elf's (especially pointy) ears to stick out. The elf tends to wear a long sleeved shirts in a variety of colors under their outfit. They also wear toeless, striped stockings, that also come in any color. The size of an elf would be about the size of half of your arm, even half of that perhaps. These little mischeiveous creatures also tend to have round eyes, an upturned nose and rosy cheeks, accompanied by a mouth with almost pointy teeth. They never speak, but they do make noise by their jingling bells in their hats. Personality The Elves seem to have a generally lighthearted demeanor, although they have been noted to express anger such as one Elf pushing another Elf, when Jack rejects his First Guardian Ceremony and have shown fear at Pitch's presence at the Pole. They are curious and usually clumsy to a degree. Known Elves *Dingle (Film) *Sergie the Terrible/Giggler (Books) *Gregor the Mighty Stink/Smile (Books) Powers and Abilities Aside from their unusual anatomy, the Elves do not appear to have any extraordinary or magical abilities. They seem to have a high durability factor, one being electrocuted with little consequence. Their full nature is seldom touched upon within the film's and fandom's mythology. Whether or not the Elves are immortal or can simply live for a long time in unknown. It is possible that the Elves rely on North and his natural magic as a spirit in the same way that Tooth's fairies do to Toothiana, though this is never confirmed While the Elves do not hold any real fighting prowes, the Elves have been shown to ride on various magical toys into battle. Role in the Crossover Weapons The Elves don't have any weapons as such, but they have been seen riding toys into battle. They also have been seen biting the legs of Nightmares. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup would likely find the Elves annoying to say the least. Unlike North, he prefers to work on his creations with little distractions and distractions are something that Elves supply in shovel-loads. Jack Frost Jack looks at the Elves in the sort of manner you'd look at someone and think "Are they really that thick?" This is quite evident when Jack sees one being electrocuted with Christmas lights. Merida DunBroch Initially, Merida sees the Elves as "slightly freaky so best stay away from." After a while, she does warm to them a little as their antics remind them a little of her own brothers. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel finds the Elves adorable and amusing to watch. Category:Characters Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Species Category:Immortals